The Missing Huntress
by Annabeth'sOwl
Summary: Athena and Artemis's have a quest to find Thalia before she has to be called dead and replaced.     READ,LAUGH,REVIEW,REPEAT! Thank You!
1. Don't even get me started!

"You disgust me, Lady." Artemis said as she rested in her nest of pillows. Athena sat up from the ground and summand a chair.

"I really don't have control. I was born through my father's skull. Just for the record, I don't know how Hephaestus got through his thick skull." Artemis smirked. A large boom startled them and Athena unzipped the window in the tent.

"Lightning struck; curse my father and his primitive punishments." Athena curse waving her fist at the sky. Artemis sighed and stood. She blew a whistle and a girl walked in.

"Awe, my dear Cayce. Can u please get me a root-beer? I'm feeling Hill-Billy-esk." Artemis motioned. , "Would you like anything Anna?" Artemis asked. Athena flinched at her nickname Artemis gave her when they played together as godlings.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Cayce." Athena motioned for her to leave. Athena let out a great sigh and stared at the fantastic forest. , "Arty, how long has it been since you've seen Thalia? I mean you summoned me for this reason." Artemis sat back down and stared at the pillow where Thalia should've been sitting.

"Oh, Athena. It hurts me deeply to know one of my maidens might be in trouble. Especially Thalia. We have grown close. It hurts me even more that her place in my tent has lost its home feeling." Artemis said still looking at the pillow. She turned away and looked at Athena.

"How long has she been absent?" Athena asked laying a hand delicately on Artemis's shoulder. Artemis took her hand off.

"About 3 weeks," Artemis sighed. Cayce walked in and handed her her root-beer. Athena took out her dagger and stabbed it into one of Artemis's tables. Artemis grimaced but ignored it to focus on the task at hand.

"Three weeks? And you haven't looked for her?" Athena shouted out raged. Artemis shrugged.

"Please, My Lady, don't think in the past, this is today. And if I don't have Thalia back in four days, I'll have to replace her." Artemis explained. Her eyes had bags under them.

"You told me when u first lost her; she disappeared after a dinner one day?" Athena asked bringing out a sword and stabbing it into the table. Artemis grimaced again.

"Yes. She was wounded when she left." Artemis said lining an arrow in her bow. She shot it and it hit a tiny piece of paper on the tent walls. The arrow burst through the tent wall and flew into the unaware huntresses outside. There were a few shrieks and a few 'No, Don't s" But nobody was hurt. Artemis ran to the hole and shouted…..

"Arrow in the hole! Watch out." And sat back down in her nest. The twilight sunlight dance on the orange and brown tent.

"How about we go searching for her tomorrow. She can't have gone far." Athena reassured. She took out another dagger and stabbed it into the table like it was butter. But that last sharp thing was the death of the table. The small quaint table collapsed. Athena watched it fall and smiled that 'Sorry don't sue me' smile at Artemis.

"Don't worry. I hated that table. Apollo gave me that for my 1000th birthday. I wasn't surprised when it was filled with his poems." Artemis scoffed as she kicked the ruble and picked up one of the poems and ripped it in half.

"We start in the morning." Artemis said making herself comfy.

"Yep." Athena said back. For a few minutes, all the sound in the tent was Athena drumming with her fingers on the ruble.

"Since we have all night tell me about Annabeth and Percy." Artemis smirked. Athena's eyes lit up.

"Don't even get me started!"

THE END, FOR NOW


	2. Birthday parties always go bad

"Do we have to wake up at 5A.M.?" Artemis complained rubbing her eyes. Athena smiled and zipped up her backpack.

"We have Nectar, Ambrosia, and one bottle of water, sleeping bags, and a compass." Athena said checking things off a list. While Artemis was getting ready, Athena explained them leaving to the huntresses.

Athena rubbed her temples. , "For the third time today, you can't order pizza!" Athena yelled. All the huntresses sighed and some whispered. , "You, Rita is it? I don't suck eggs. In fact, all you silence!" Athena waved her hand in front of her and all their mouths were shut. , "Better." She turns to go back in the tent but instead she meets an angry Artemis. Artemis crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"They wouldn't shut up!" Athena tried to convince Artemis. Artemis waved her hand and the huntresses stated talking again.

"Who's in charge?" A girl called from the crowd.

"Now you ask the good questions." Athena mumbles. Artemis covered her mouth.

"Sadie." Artemis replied. After Artemis said her goodbyes, they were off.

*An hour later*

"Me?" Athena scoffed.

"Yes. Its you're fault were entertaining a birthday party!" Artemis exclaimed. Athena sighed and made another animal balloon.

"Here. It's a snake." Athena said as she handed it to a little girl. , "Well, I sensed a presence we had to address." Artemis sat down in a stool and drew a flower on a girl's cheek. It wasn't till birthday cake time that they notice a party crasher. A giant monster flew out from a form of a little boy. It was almost 7 foot 5 and had a huge eye in the middle of its face. Its teeth were all crooked and it smelt as if it belonged in the 16th century. Athena stuck her tongue out and Artemis and grabbed her dagger. Artemis dazed by Athena's kiddish behavior didn't draw her bow till a few minutes later. Artemis thought for a second. There was one girl who wasn't the age of the rest. She was about 13 and was standing was her mouth open. Artemis grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her side.

"What the heck is that?" The girl asked pushing her way to face Artemis.

"What's your name?" Artemis asked with a smirk.

"Summer." The girl replied.

"Well Summer, Duck!" Artemis said as she pulled back the sting on her bow. Summer bended down as Artemis shot the arrow and hit the monsters eye. Athena jump and slid the dagger down his leg. He pulled out the arrow and almost stepped on Athena. The monster fell to his knees and crippled to dust. Everybody at the party was yelling in circles with their hands up. Then, they stopped and ran towards Summer with an angry look.

"Athena! Time to go!" Artemis said grabbing Summer's hand. Athena looked back and ran. Artemis and Summer did too.

"Who are you!" Summer yelled almost not keeping up with the extra fit goddesses. Athena changed her form to a 15 year old girl. Artemis looked down at her 10 year old body.

"How'd you do that!" Summer asked with her mouth opened. Athena sighed.

"We'll explain later!"

THE END FOR NOW!


	3. The other missing huntress

"You're gods..." Summer asked. She sat down on a rock and sighed. She pulled back her auburn hair and raised an eyebrow. , "Wait…"

"What!" Athena exclaimed cleaning her armor. Artemis put up the tent and laid the sleeping bags. There was a thickness in the air.

"Listen! Okay?" Artemis said starting a fire. , "We're both gods. Greek ones. Don't mistake us, I mean I've met some others like the Egyptian, don't even get me started on Horus!" Artemis yelled and the fire almost burned off Summers eyebrows.

"She's off subject; she does that a lot, Um. We're gods. We are Artemis and Athena. Details you don't need to know…" Athena said as she put down her gold armor. Summer stared at it for a while. It wasn't just gold, it changed colors.

"She hatched from a head!" Artemis said laughing. Athena came over and thumped her.

"Hera didn't even want you to be born." Athena exclaimed. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Okay. I'm less confused. I still am. But, less." Summer said unzipping her backpack she managed to pull before her family came after her with torches. She brought out a pixie stick and poured it down her throat. Artemis looked at her. She was tall, very athletic, and had a sort of a healthy glow to her. This confused Artemis. She seemed familiar to her. It burned her inside not to remember. , "What you looking at Lady Artemis?" Artemis shot up and grabbed Summer's wrist. Summer glowed brighter.

"What's your name?" Artemis asked looked at her intensity. Summer squirmed.

"Summer!"

"No! Your full name!" Artemis asked this time looking at her softer. Athena grabbed Artemis's hand and threw it off Summer.

"Leave her, Artemis!" Athena growled.

"No! What is your full name Summer?" Artemis screamed a tear running down her cheek. Artemis knew she was being too hard on the child, but she needed to know. She just needed it.

"Summer… um, Summer," Summer stuttered. She stared to sweat. , "I don't know Lady!"

"It's fine. I had to make sure it was you." Artemis cooed taking her hand.

"I'm confused…" Athena said.

"You remember me though, Summer. Your name is Summer Gillian. Daughter of Apollo. You, my dear. Are my other missing huntress!" Artemis said smiling widely.

"I don't, I mean. Its sounds familiar. But I don't understand." Summer said her eyes looking like a puzzle. Almost completed but still missing a piece.

"We lost you on a trip to the underworld. You got token away by the River Of Forget. That explains your memory. And you were lost over 200 years ago, my dear." Artemis exclaimed.

"You guys talk I'm going to bed." Athena said. ," Do you even hear me?"

"Im getting back visions, Lady!"

"I'll take that as a no." Athena said unzipping the tent and walking in. Then there was a huge boom.

" Oh, Καταριέται αυτό."


End file.
